The Ex
by HOTTERTHNU
Summary: Summer and Seth are divorced, but they must meet again –and try to be civil towards each other—when their daughter gets married. What happens when old feelings arise?
1. One

Disclaimer: These are borrowed characters, but the story line is totally mine.

A/N: This is just one of the new stories I'm posting this week. Let me know what you think! Honestly, if it sucks let me know! Oh, and if you have any title ideas I'd appreciate it.

* * *

A brunette girl of medium height studied herself in the mirror. "But Mom," she complained, "I look fat." 

"Nonsense," Summer Cohen replied, smiling bitterly at her daughter and checking her diamond studded watch. "You decided on this dress. It's too late to back out now."

"But—"

"Brianna Rose!" Summer snapped, "Do you want this wedding or not? Vera was nice enough to custom design your dress. But if you don't want to wear it, you can tell her yourself."

"It's not that, Mom," Brianna pulled at the strapless couture confection she was wearing.

"What is it?" Summer asked, checking her diamond-studded watch again. She was going to be late for a meeting with her staff if Brianna didn't hurry.

"What if Brandon and I aren't meant to be together? What if we're horrible together? I don't want to end up like you and Dad!" Brianna wailed.

Summer bit her lip. "Your dad and I made a mistake. We got married too soon and didn't take the time to see if we were meant for each other. You're not like that. You and Brandon are perfect together."

Brianna padded over, the train of her dress trailing behind her, and hugged her mother. "I love you Mom."

"I love you, sweetheart."

Summer held her daughter, her daughter, she was getting married in less than a week. After a moment, Summer felt tears welling up in her eyes. Brianna reminded her of Seth so much, it was the last piece of him she could hold on to. Now that Brianna was starting a new life…

"I'm going to miss you, Bri," Summer whispered into Brianna's dark hair.

* * *

"Mrs. Cohen?" Ingrid, the wedding planner's assistant, timidly approached Summer.

"It's Ms. Cohen," Summer corrected the blond girl, who paled.

"Sorry," Ingrid squeaked. "I just wanted to let you know, we still haven't gotten…" she consulted her PalmPilot, "…Seth Cohen's response card. Now, I know it's really late but we just realized it now."

"I'll call him," Summer said immediately. Much as she was dreading talking to Seth, all the more so she wanted to hear his voice.

"Are you sure?" Ingrid asked. "Because I can call him if you're busy…"

"No, I'll call him," Summer told Ingrid. "And I'll let Lena know later."

Summer exited the building and got into her red Porsche Boxster, an engagement present from her longtime boyfriend, Lucas Thompson. They weren't planning on marrying for a few more months, but he'd proposed and it was pretty much set in stone.

She flipped open her cell phone and held down the 1 until number 1 on her speed dial showed up.

Seth Cohen.

"Hello?"

"Cohen," Summer greeted her ex-husband, "Are you coming to our daughter's wedding?"

"Wedding?" Seth asked, confused. He held up a finger to his business partners, Dave and Michael, whom he was lunching with at The Four Seasons. "What wedding? Bri's getting married?"

"I sent you multiple invitations, Seth," Summer pursed her lips.

"When is this wedding?"

"Saturday," she replied tersely.

"This Saturday?"

"_This_ Saturday, Seth. The twelfth."

"Well…"

"Seth Cohen! You can't not be there for your daughter's wedding. You have to walk her down the aisle, you are her father, unfortunately. Unless you want my fiancé to walk her. Luke's been great with Brianna. She loves him." Summer placed her words where she knew they'd sting.

"Luke?" Seth said slowly. "He's your fiancé?"

"My fianc's name is Luke, so, yeah." Summer rolled her eyes. If she was going to get Seth to come by jealousy, and leading him on…so be it. He didn't have to know that this was not water polo Luke who had dated two out of three Cooper women.

"I'll be there," Seth said. "Are Ryan and Sandy invited?"

"Of course _Ryan's_ invited, do you really think I'd forget about Coop and Chino? Coop's my best friend and Chino's…well, he's Chino."

"And my dad?"

"He can come. Your mom can come. They can all come. I don't care. Just get your bony ass on a plane to New York as soon as possible." She snapped her cell phone shut, leaving Seth in bewilderment.

* * *

Seth arrived at LAX bedraggled and in desperate need of caffeine. He was staying at Ryan and Marissa's house in Beverly Hills. Sandy, Kirsten, and Ryan were supposed to meet him at the airport.

He scanned the crowd, which was quite easy, given his six foot four frame. Sure enough, the graying eyebrows and sandy blonde hair were spotted before long, and Seth made his way over to his father and brother.

"Hey." Ryan greeted his brother with a man-hug.

"Hey. Where's mom?" Seth shook his father's hand, then broke out into a grin and hugged his father.

Sandy smiled as his son embraced him tightly. "She's in the bathroom. We're supposed to meet her at the Starbucks."

"Perfect."

They made their way through the throngs of travelers, tourists mostly, and over to the Starbucks. Kirsten was waiting there with an anxious look on her face. She brightened at the sight of her husband and two sons walking towards her.

"Seth!" Kirsten ran as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast, given the fact that she was wearing Jimmy Choo stilettos, to envelop her curly haired son in a warm embrace. "I missed you so much, baby."

"Mother!" Seth chided, "I'm not twelve years old anymore…although whether or not I look like it remains a mystery."

Ignoring Seth's complaints, Kirsten kissed him on his forehead, a big, slobbery kiss that left Seth retching dramatically.

"I'll be back in a sec," Seth announced to his family, "Bathroom break."

Still a bit dazed and jet-lagged from his flight, Seth ambled into the bathroom. Soon after, a loud scream jarred him from his dream-like state.

"Get out of here, you perv!" A young woman who looked to be about twenty-three was standing by the sinks, a horrified expression on her face. Seth looked around.

Yep. He was in the women's bathroom.

This day was going great.

"Sorry…err…I'll…just be on my way…didn't mean…" Seth quickly backed out of the bathroom, the young woman still eyeing him warily.

So much for the bathroom. Seth hurried back to Starbucks, where his parents and Ryan were sitting around a small green table.

"So Summer's engaged to Luke, huh?" Sandy said to Seth when he rejoined them at the table. "I never would've seen that coming." He turned to Ryan. "Marissa's okay with this?"

Ryan shrugged and looked confusedly at his father. "I wasn't aware of it until just now. I don't think Marissa's upset, because she hasn't said anything to me…and we all know how _well_ Marissa is at hiding her feelings."

Seth laughed. Sandy said, "She's not very good now, is she?"

"Dad." Seth rolled his eyes. "So I got you and Mom invited to Bri's wedding."

"We were invited."

"You were invited? And didn't say anything to me?" Seth asked.

"We assumed you were invited too," Kirsten answered.

"Well assume makes an ass out of you and me," Seth pointed out.

"Don't say 'ass', Seth." Seth began to protest but Kirsten cut in. "Sweetie, how long has it been since you've seen Brianna?"

Kirsten herself only saw Brianna occasionally; while Seth and Ryan were in their junior year of college, a fire had mostly destroyed the Cohen home. She and Sandy had decided to relocate to Berkeley, which was, unfortunately, hours away from Newport, and from Summer and Brianna.

"I think it's been at least four years. No…it was definitely three, because when Summer went to New York on business, Brianna and I met up for frozen hot chocolate at Serendipity," Seth said.

"Seth," Kirsten admonished, "Don't you think you ought to visit her more often?"

"I would," Seth said, "If it weren't for her…mothe—Summer."

"She's that bad, huh?" Sandy asked.

"No," Seth said quickly. "I mean…yeah. I guess so. I don't know."

"It will be good to catch up, I guess," Ryan said. "I haven't heard from Luke in a few years, either. I know Marissa will be thrilled to plan the wedding with Summer."

"Yeah," Seth smiled weakly. Just thinking about Summer made his heart tremble. And now, she was getting married. To his former friend. What had gone wrong in their marriage? He'd thought they were meant for each other.

Just then Seth's cell phone, not known well for its reliability, began to buzz with _The Hokey Pokey_. He flipped open the phone and a message popped up. Apparently he'd missed a call.

Seth looked up and saw his parents and Ryan staring at him strangely. "What? I missed a call."

"The Hokey Pokey, Seth?" all three said at once. They exchanged glances and broke out in hysterics.

Seth rolled his eyes and dialed his voice mail number. The message was from Summer. It was so good to hear her voice, although hearing it brought back all the memories he'd had with her, both good and bad.

Quickly he held down the '1' on his cell phone, Summer was still number one on his speed dial, even after all these years.

"Summer Cohen." She was still Summer Cohen? A tiny flame of joy leapt up and danced in Seth's heart. But…of course she was Summer Cohen. Summer had made a name for herself in the fashion industry, and she couldn't very well change it now. She was known as Summer Cohen.

"It's Seth."

"What do you want?" Summer replied curtly. "Are you in California yet? Because I need to get your measurements."

"For what?"

Summer sighed dramatically. "For your tuxedo, for your daughter's wedding. Or did you forget you had a daughter?"

"No need to get nasty," Seth said. "Tell me the time and place, and I'll be there."

"Tomorrow. Eleven-thirty. My house. Ryan or Marissa can give you directions."

"Wait," Seth said, before Summer could hang up. "Is Brianna there? I want to talk to her."

"Hold on." Summer covered the mouthpiece with her hand and turned to her daughter. "It's your father."

Brianna wrinkled her nose. "What does _he_ want?"

"To talk to you." Summer rolled her eyes. She'd taught Brianna well. Seth was a bastard, a lousy father. And a lousy husband. She bit her lip mercilessly as unexpected tears sprung to her eyes. What…why?

Crossing her arms defiantly, Brianna had never reminded Summer of herself more. "I don't want to talk to _him_."

Summer sighed. She wasn't even going to argue with her daughter over this. It just wasn't worth it. Seth wasn't worth it. She bit her lip harder. Why was she close to tears? She wasn't…it was just allergies, Summer told herself. But it was hard to lie to your heart.

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now." Blunt as ever, Seth observed.

"Fine. Will I see her tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Seth. I've got to go."

Summer quickly hung up the phone and grabbed her purse off her desk. "Bri, you finish up here, okay? I'm leaving for the rest of the day." Her daughter offered her cheek and Summer kissed it. "Love you."

"Love you, mom."

Once Summer was safely in her Porsche, she sped off to her spacious home in Newport Beach. Her office was just in Huntington Beach, so it didn't take her long at all to get home.

She parked the car in the six car garage and ran upstairs into her bedroom. Trembling fingers flicked on the closet light. Summer's five-carat diamond engagement ring reflected the bright lights of her closet, but the sight that normally brought happiness and pride made Summer nauseous today.

On tiptoes, Summer reached the top shelf and began to blindly fumble around. Once her hands grasped around a box, Summer pulled it down. She sat down on the floor of her large closet, took a deep, steadying breath, and opened the box.

With the first picture came the tears Summer had suppressed at work. For the first picture was of she and Seth, looking so radiant, so in love. And naturally, too, because it was a picture taken on their wedding day.

Summer remembered Seth reassuring her, holding back her hair. Kirsten soothing her, planning the wedding in less than a month and saying it would pass for a honeymoon baby.

Had they taken the plunge too soon? Summer knew Seth had married her because of the small bulge in her stomach, the bulge which would become their daughter, Brianna. But she was so sure they would have married, baby or not, because Summer was in love.

In the years after her marriage had fallen apart, however, Summer wasn't so sure that they would have. Oh, she wished it were so, because God knows she loved Seth with all her heart, no…still loved Seth with all her heart. But Seth didn't seem to feel the same way…especially not with the suddenness in which he'd divorced Summer, and the lack of interest in his daughter's life.

Wait. Did she still love Seth?

No, Summer told herself, she was engaged.

She'd moved on ages ago.

She was happy with Luke, really, she was.

Summer let the tears flow more freely now.

It was no use lying to herself.

Seeing Seth was definitely going to bring back old memories--and feelings, as if she hadn't neatly tucked them away in a corner of her mind for more than a decade.


	2. Two

Disclaimer: These are borrowed characters, but the story line is totally mine.

Thanks for the great response to Chapter 1. Hopefully some of your questions will be answered in this chapter.

* * *

Seth checked his appearance in the reflection of Marissa's sunglasses for the third time.

"Seth, you look fine." Marissa tapped her foot impatiently on the cement driveway.

"Fine?" Seth turned towards Marissa. "Just fine? Just fine won't do. I have to look as good, or better than Summer."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "For God's sake, Seth, Summer's probably still wearing her pajamas."

Seth anxiously ran a hand through his perfectly mess mop of curls. "I'm ready," he sniffed, and marched past Marissa to the front door. Once he got there though, Seth melted right back into a puddle of jelly, as he often did when he was around Summer. Marissa sighed and rang the doorbell three times. Seth pressed his ear to the door and could faintly hear the clicking of heels on the floor.

The door opened and Seth jumped back. Summer was standing there, looking beautiful in a fitted cream-colored suit and dangerously high heels.

"You came," she said, somewhat surprised. Kissing Marissa on the cheek, Summer added, "Coop! I haven't seen you in…what? Two days?"

Marissa laughed. "Where's Bri?"

Seth's ears perked at the mention of his daughter's name. He wanted to see her quite badly, although she apparently still held a grudge against him.

Summer noticed the curious look on Seth's face but didn't say anything snide, not this time. "She's at work, finishing some stuff up for me." Brianna loved fashion, just like her mother, and had already begun working at Summer's designer label as a junior designer.

Marissa stepped inside and Seth followed. The house was new; Summer must've sold their house after the divorce. He'd given her everything…well, not everything. But pretty much whatever Summer and her lawyers had demanded Seth had handed over.

They walked into a large room off the kitchen where clothes were hanging up on portable clothing racks. Summer walked over to a rack of tuxedos and expertly selected one.

"Try this on." She handed the suit to Seth, and he shuddered briefly at the touch of their skin. "Bathroom's second door to the right."

Seth nodded, unable to stop his heart from beating faster. It had been so long since he'd touched Summer, touched another woman. In fact…he hadn't touched another woman since that one fateful night, unless you counted the occasional business handshake or something of the sort. Still, Seth had been filled with such enormous guilt that he couldn't bring himself to touch another woman...

He walked down the hall past pictures of Brianna, smiling and laughing, and Summer, looking beautiful as always. A rim of sadness darkened her brown eyes slightly, the smallest detail that Seth couldn't help but notice.

Had he made her sad? Seth sure hoped not. The last thing he'd ever wanted to do was hurt Summer.

After changing into the suit, Seth quickly headed back into the room, which he'd deemed the Wedding Headquarters. For there were piles and racks of clothes, shoes littered the floor, and a desk by the window was piled high with cream colored envelopes- the response cards. He couldn't believe his twenty-four year old daughter was getting married. He couldn't believe he had a twenty-four year old daughter! It made sense though; Brianna had been born when Seth was nineteen. So he was pretty young for Brianna's age.

Seth paused at the doorway, back against the wall. He could hear Summer and Marissa talking, not even bothering to whisper.

"So you're okay with Seth being here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Marissa laughed. "Come on, Sum. I'm not stupid, I'm your best friend. I know you didn't want that divorce."

"That was a long time ago, Coop. I'm a different person. He's a different person. It's not like it would make a difference if I still…had feelings for him…which I don't."

"Why not?" Seth cheered Marissa on as she challenged Summer.

"Because…" Summer paused, and Seth held his breath. Had she heard him eavesdropping? "Because he doesn't love me! He didn't love me then…why would now be any different. I mean, when I saw…"

Seth sneezed and his cover was blown, so he had to strut into the Wedding Headquarters immediately. Marissa cast a meaningful glance in Summer's direction before giggling.

"That suit is falling off of you, Seth." Seth looked down. The sleeves were too long and shoulders too broad. His legs were swimming in the pants; a very comical sight. Even Summer couldn't help but laugh.

"I gave you the wrong suit," she said easily, showing no sign of the exasperation and uncertainty of her conversation only moments before. Walking back over to the rack of suits, Summer selected another, smaller suit and handed it to Seth. This time it was she who shuddered slightly when their fingers grazed past each other. Concealing her surprise quickly, Summer pointed to the door. "Go change, Seth. I don't have all day."

Seth changed into the second suit, which fit him like a glove. He gathered the first suit into his arms and made his way back to the room. Summer smiled when she saw Seth. "Much better."

"Much better," Marissa agreed. "Here, let me knot the bow tie." She snatched the bow tie from Seth's hands and was about to put it on when a loud shrilling came from her waist. Looking down, Marissa saw her cell phone clipped to her belt. "Here, Summer, can you do this?" Marissa tossed the tie to Summer and opened her phone. "Marissa Atwood speaking."

Summer stared at the bow tie in her hands for what seemed like minutes. "Summer," Seth said impatiently, "Can you put the tie on already?"

Summer rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Seth. As she fastened the bow tie on, she leaned into Seth's frame and their knees touched. Flustered, Summer dropped the tie, and bent down at Seth's feet to pick it up. When she looked up, Seth was grinning down at her. She glared at him, the pervert with the sick mind, and stood up. "Hold still," she ordered. Seth nodded and then kept his neck steady. Summer hardly reached his chin and if he just tilted his face down slightly he would be able to smell her hair. He wondered if she still smelled like strawberries and cream.

"There." Summer straightened Seth's collar and left a tingling feeling on the skin of his neck where she touched it with her nails. She patted down the jacket and her heart raced when she traced over his heart. Abruptly she stopped touching Seth, hoping her heart was only beating _that_ loudly in her own head.

Because Seth's heart had been beating wildly too.

She didn't step away from Seth; they were so close she could hear him, almost feel him breathing.

"So how have you been?" Seth ventured.

Summer shrugged. It was hard to think, quite honestly, when she was so close to Seth. The heat emanating from his body was wrapping her in a thick blanket of memory. She could name the time, the place when she last felt this close to him.

Sensing she wasn't going to answer, Seth answered. "I've been better, to tell you the truth," he said, as though Summer had asked him, "But New York's not half bad. You should come out there some time." Oops. The words had escaped his mouth before he had a chance to push them away.

Summer blinked twice. Had he just invited her to New York? What was going on? Before she could use this opportunity to poke fun at Seth, words of her own escaped. "I'd like that." Summer's cheeks reddened. "Uh…um…" Luckily Summer didn't have to think of something to say.

"Summer? That you?" Summer spun around at Luke's voice. Seth looked the tall, dark-haired man up and down. This was not Luke. At least not the Luke Seth knew.

Summer brushed by Seth to hug Luke. She kissed him loudly on the lips, and Seth pulled a face. Neither Summer nor Luke saw. Summer broke the kiss when Seth said, "Ahem."

"Luke, this is…my ex-husband, Seth Cohen. And Seth, this is Lucas Thompson, my fiancée." Summer smiled brightly at Luke. Luke extended his hand warmly.

"Nice to meet you, Seth. You can call me Luke."

Seth shook the guy's hand. He seemed…okay. Luke certainly didn't look as good with Summer as he did. Wait…why was he even thinking this? He and Summer were divorced, as in, married and fallen out of love and now no longer married.

"You can call me Seth," Seth laughed, as did Luke. So the guy had a sense of humor too. That was…a good thing, Seth supposed. At least Luke appreciated a good joke when he heard one.

Luke turned to Summer. "So, you ready to go, hon?"

"Um, let me finish sizing Seth for his suit. Why don't you go watch TV or something? Or if Coop's off the phone, you can talk to her." She kissed Lucas lightly and he left the room. Turning to Seth, Summer forced herself to say, "Isn't he great?"

"Yeah, he's great," Seth replied glumly, smiling a little at Summer. She was still perky and filled the entire room with sunshine. At one point she'd filled his entire life with sunshine, stupid as it sounded it was true. Summer had been the highlight of his young adult life.

Summer pulled nervously at Seth's collar. "I'm going to sew that so it doesn't bother you, okay?" Seth nodded. "And I think I'm going to have to let out the sleeves another half inch. Your arms are too long, Cohen!"

Summer was a Cohen too, but Seth didn't feel it wise to point this out.

"Can I go change now?" Seth asked. After his close encounter with Summer, he really needed to escape her presence, because some very unsettling feelings were arising once again in his heart. And Summer was just egging them on, thought unbeknownst to her.

Summer nodded and sighed, relieved, when Seth left the Wedding Headquarters. Seeing him was just…too old. Too many old memories were clouding her vision and she needed to look to the future right now. She had a future, a great future. Summer was engaged. And she had a wedding to attend! Their daughter's wedding.

This weekend wasn't going to get any easier. Summer was sure it would only become harder, a heavy weight pressing down on her heart.

Seth reappeared in the room with the suit in his hands. He handed it to her and Summer noticed that his fly was unzipped. She laughed, her eyes straying to his pants.

Seth looked down; he'd seen her staring. "What?"

With more than a hint of amusement in her voice, Summer replied, "Your fly's unzipped, Cohen."

Seth looked down again, and, sure enough, his pants were not zippered. He pulled the zipper but didn't stop Summer's laughing. "It wasn't _that_ funny," he protested. "Besides, why are you looking there anyway?"

Summer glared at Seth, and he wondered if she was still known for her rage blackouts. He decided it would be safer to ask Marissa later. "Shut up," she snapped, but her gentle face betrayed her.

This was comfortable…this…this was exactly like old times.

Why did Seth think he could just come back to Newport and get her all fired up? He didn't, Summer knew. It was her, her fault for popping the cork off the bottle of her old feelings.

But he'd broken her heart, so he got the blame. As always, Summer could justify her actions. Maybe she just didn't want a reason, a real, solid reason, for these feelings arising. Maybe it was time to let them out.

"You can't boss me around; we're not married anymore," Seth replied tartly, hiding the beginnings of a smile beneath his glare.

Or maybe not.


	3. Three

Josh is quite the genius, isn't he?

Okay, folks. This is the second to last chapter you'll be getting for a month. That's right. An entire month. So please review!

* * *

"Smile!" The photographer took two shots of Summer and Lucas squeezed close to each other. With each flash Seth wanted to gag.

Summer kissed Luke forcefully for a few seconds, causing Brianna to squeal her mother's trademark _ew!_ Seth smiled, although he wanted to cry sometimes at his daughter's resemblance to her mother. With every smile and every tooth that shone white, Seth could see pieces of Summer in Brianna, pieces of himself as well.

"Bri, just you wait until you and Brandon have kids. Then we'll see who's saying 'ew'," Lucas leaned over Summer and gave Brianna a fatherly kiss on the cheek. She blushed but hugged Luke anyway, whispering something into his ear that brought a smile from one end of Luke's face to the other. A full spectrum smile.

Brianna would probably never have anything to say to Seth that would make him smile like that. It pained Seth to see Brianna treating a man who wasn't even her step dad like her father. Because he was her father. Even if he was withdrawn and neglected her, he was her father nonetheless.

More than anything, Seth wanted to tell Brianna that he felt neglected as well.

Lucas caught Seth's eye and smiled, he was friendly. And unsuspecting, apparently, because Seth felt as though he was wearing a sign that read: **Hello, I've been divorced for over twenty years but I'm not over my ex yet.**

Summer didn't seem to notice either, none of Seth's friends or family did. And he meant to keep it that way. Still…he couldn't ignore the frantic beatings of his heart that had started the moment he laid eyes on Summer.

He was used to them by now.

Since the pre-pubescent age of eight Seth had become hot and bothered whenever Summer was around or she was mentioned. Even the season of summer got him thinking about her. What could he say? Seth had a one track mind.

Lucas was telling a story and Marissa, Brandon, Brianna, and a man Seth didn't recognize were cracking up. Ryan was doubled over with laughter and, although Seth didn't know what was so funny, he felt a small chuckle spewing from his mouth.

Why did Lucas have to be so damn likeable? He was funny, he was affectionate, he was a great father; all traits Seth had once considered himself to possess but as of late he wasn't feeling too confident. There was nothing flawed about this Lucas guy.

He was going to succeed where Seth had failed. Lucas was going to make Summer happy.

Seth grabbed a piece of rye bread from the breadbasket on the table and ravenously tore a hunk of it off. The service was so slow; they'd been waiting over forty five minutes for their pre-ordered meals.

Summer tapped the side of a champagne flute with her spoon. "Attention, everyone. I'd like to propose a toast."

Seth got up from his seat next to Marissa, who was next to Lucas, who was next to Summer, and so on… Apparently he wasn't considered high on the wedding ladder of his daughter.

He couldn't be here…seeing Summer like this, in her prime…and Brianna… Brianna was the spitting image of her mother when she straightened her hair; naturally it was curly and untamed like Seth's. Every time he dared to cast a look in Bri's direction, Seth felt his heart twist again.

It was just one stupid mistake…that's all it took for Seth. He hadn't meant for it to happen and to tell the truth he wasn't sure that it was the deciding factor in the demolishment of their already crumbling marriage.

Summer had wanted to travel around the world to London for the designing opportunity of a lifetime. Seth wanted nothing more than to stay in Newport and put his passing of the bar exam to use.

They were young and reckless and hadn't known what they wanted, not really. They hadn't known how to compromise or learn to give up the things they wanted the most, for the one they loved.

He walked outside, alone with the country club valet and his thoughts… The months leading up to the divorce and the months after had been filled with remorse, regret, and a whole lot of head-smacking. Seth couldn't believe his own stupidity. If he'd just told Summer the truth…maybe they would still be married.

He sat down on the steps. Tonight, the club was relatively quiet as the employees readied the building and grounds for Brianna's wedding. The wedding ceremony was to be held in the garden, just as Seth and Summer's had been. Moving inside for the reception, the celebration was also going to be held in the same ballroom as Seth and Summer's wedding.

It was all hitting just a little to close to home…what with the wedding rehearsal, seeing Summer…

Except at Seth's wedding rehearsal dinner, there had been no alcohol on his or Summer's part, she for the baby and he for her.

Going back in time was first on Seth's wish list. If only he could reverse the events of that night…if only he hadn't walked away from Summer…then maybe he wouldn't have had to avoid his daughter and ex-wife for years.

Seth was tired. He was thinking about skipping the wedding altogether and flying back to New York, selfish as it seemed. Being at Brianna's wedding would only stir the pot up even more, something Seth was not eager to do, as his heartstrings reminded him.

But that would sever all ties he had with Brianna. His relationship with her had sprung a leak and was sinking. If he didn't do something soon his daughter would sink out of his life. And that was not something Seth imagined he'd enjoy doing.

Seth glanced at the valet, wondering if he had a smoke on him. Probably, but Seth wasn't in the mood to get up off his sorry ass and ask.

The click of heels alerted Seth to another person's approaching presence. He didn't turn around, secretly hoping it was Brianna. They would have a heart to heart talk in which Brianna proclaimed how much she'd missed her father and they'd have their first real father-daughter bonding moment.

Of course, this was not likely to happen. What little Seth knew about Brianna, he for sure knew she was stubborn like her mother and apt to hold a grudge.

Only when the person—Seth presumed a woman judging by the heels—sat down next to him did Seth look over. It was Summer, and she was holding her purse and a champagne flute.

Seth longingly watched the valet disappear behind one of the tall marble pillars and light up.

He turned towards Summer and saw that she was extracting a heart-covered lighter and a pack of Marlboros from her purse.

"You smoke?"

She shrugged. "Only when I'm totally stressed," Summer explained. She steadily flicked on the lighter and lit her cigarette, inhaling deeply. "Why? You?"

Seth nodded. "Sometimes. I took it up…"

"…after you left," Summer chimed in, and the two looked at each other, surprised.

They smoked in silence for a while. The raucous noises from the rehearsal dinner guests who had begun to feel the effects of their alcohol consumption melodically floated to their ears.

Summer idly flicked the ashes onto the sidewalk. A few ashes, blown astray by the gentle night breeze, flicked onto her shoe, darkening at the tiny spot. Summer licked her finger and dabbed furiously at the spot, then sighed.

Seth wondered what she was thinking about, or if she was thinking about anything other than her ruined $500 shoes. Probably not, for Summer seemed to have reverted back to her pre-Seth high school days.

"Is something wrong?" Summer asked, blowing smoke circles. Seth laughed. A trick probably taught to her by Ryan.

"Nah…" Seth sighed, "Just thinking about what was."

Summer raised her eyebrows. "What was?"

"Us…I guess." Seth carefully avoided Summer's questioning look. "What happened to us?"

"Oh, Seth." Summer ran a hand through Seth's unruly curls, "I don't know. We were young and I guess we mistook love for something it wasn't."

This was definitely not what Seth wanted to hear. So he tuned out, keeping his ears alert in case Summer said something he wouldn't feel bad about.

Summer noticed the somewhat hurt look on Seth's face. "Seth…I didn't mean it like that…it's just, we wanted different things and by being together we couldn't get what we wanted."

"Selfish," Seth said suddenly. "That's what we were. Selfish. For what it counts, if I could go back and do it again I would've traveled the world with you."

Laughing uncomfortably, Summer replied, "It's all in the past now, Seth. Let's not rehash the horrible." Seth chimed in with laughter, more laughter to fill the awkward silence.

"I hope Lucas makes you happy," Seth told Summer, who had finished the cigarette and carelessly flicked it onto the paved club road.

"That's very mature of you, Seth," Summer decided, glad for the change in subjects. She too occasionally wondered if they should've worked out their 'irreconcilable differences'. Summer wondered whether Seth was right to abruptly ask for a divorce on those terms. And she wondered if she had been too selfish. Of course she hadn't; going to London was the best career move possible. The best part was, she'd been able to open up shop in California just a few years after settling down in London.

"I want him to make you happy, since I couldn't do it."

"Oh, Seth…" Summer couldn't look into his soulful brown eyes, the eyes she'd seen only on occasion for the last two decades or so. But the times she did see him, she'd seen the lifeless look that had replaced the sparkle he'd once charmed her with. Now was one of those times.

"You should get back. We should get back. Brianna's probably wondering where we—you—are." Seth ground his half smoked cigarette into the ground and walked back into the club, leaving Summer on the steps with two cigarette butts and unhappy words to ponder.


	4. Four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the O.C. Sure had you fooled, right?

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay. Next chapter should be up fairly soon. As always, thanks for reviewing and please continue to do so! Enjoy!

* * *

"See you tomorrow, kiddo." Brianna smiled as Sandy kissed her on the cheek.

"See you, Grandpa."

Brianna hugged Kirsten, who blinked furiously but could not keep the tears out of her eyes. "I'm sorry…I can't believe I have a granddaughter who's getting married. Tomorrow!"

"I can't believe I have a great-granddaughter who's getting married tomorrow, Kiki." Caleb slid in between Kirsten and Brianna and hugged his great-granddaughter.

Never having successfully rid herself of the nickname, Kirsten sighed. "Oh, Dad."

"See you tomorrow, Bri." Seth hugged his daughter, who hugged back stiffly. He walked outside.

Brianna turned to her mom. "I don't want him to walk me down the aisle, Mom."

"What?"

"Luke's more of a father to me than Seth's ever been."

"Brianna Rose!" Summer scolded, "Seth is your father, whether you like it or not."

Seth, having forgotten his suit jacket, walked back inside the club.

"He might be my father but it's _my_ wedding and I don't want _him_ in it!" Seth heard Brianna shriek as he made his way back to the room the rehearsal dinner had been held in. She caught his eye and grew quiet. "Dad…"

"You know what?" Seth took a gulp of air. "You're right. I don't deserve to walk you down the aisle. Luke does. And it's your wedding – so, do what you want."

As much as Seth knew the reality in his daughter's words, they still hurt like a hundred bee stings. He was her father, for God's sake. And while Luke had been around to watch Brianna grow up, and was a father figure, per se, Seth was her biological father. And it hurt to see his daughter reject him like that.

Seth grabbed his jacket from the chair he'd left it on and walked back past Brianna and Summer, a forlorn look on his face.

"Seth, wait!" Summer called out to him, but he continued walking without a backwards glance.

"Dad…" Brianna cried, "I want…I didn't mean it like that." With this Seth turned around and stared at his daughter, an exact replica of her mother at that age.

"I want you to be happy," he stated, "And I know you want Luke to walk you down the aisle. Why don't I just skip the wedding altogether? I'm sure neither you nor your mother would give a damn."

Seth's eyes were wet and darkened to a brown-black. His mouth was curved in what seemed to be a permanent frown. Locking eyes with Summer first, then Brianna, Seth was filled with remorse as he reminisced his early days, those happy golden years. When he and Summer had been together; trusting one another and never believing for a second that what they had would one day crumble to the ground.

He continued on his way out of the club. The valet had Seth's car waiting, and he climbed into it and drove away.

Summer wanted so badly to run after her ex-husband, to let him know that she disapproved of her daughter's words, that she wanted him at the wedding and Brianna was just being snotty. Fighting the urge to chase Seth, Summer embraced Brianna, who had tears welling up in her big brown eyes.

"I didn't mean it…Mom, do something! I don't want Daddy to be mad – tell him that I love him…I just…he's never been there for me…but I want him now…" Brianna could barely form a complete sentence, what with the bawling and all.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Summer consoled her, "I'll fix everything. It's not your fault – I'd be so happy if Luke was the one walking you down the aisle…but it's not right. Seth is your father and we need to accept that."

"I know…but Mom, did you see the look on his face? He was, like, heartbroken. I don't think I've ever seen a man look _that_ miserable before."

Yes. Summer had seen that look. She'd seen it oh-so-many years ago – the night she'd thrown Seth out of the house. The night…it wasn't worth bringing up. Old feelings had already arisen from the bottom of Summer's heart, and she didn't want to call upon the awful memories to make an appearance as well.

"Is everything okay?" Brandon had come up behind the Cohen ladies and kissed Brianna's neck. "Why are you crying?"

Summer looked pointedly at Brandon as a fresh wave of tears washed over Brianna. "She's fine." Brandon stared curiously at Summer but nodded his head and shut his mouth. Summer sighed. Brianna was going to be so happy with Brandon. If only she'd made it work with Seth…then she could be happy too…but she'd be happy with Lucas, right?

As if on cue, Lucas walked over to Summer, Brandon, and Brianna. Seeing Brianna bawling, he said, "I'm going to head back to my place, Summer. I'll be over at eleven tomorrow."

Summer kissed her fiancé on the cheek. "I love you," she whispered to him, wondering why the words suddenly turned to dust in her mouth. He ruffled her dark hair affectionately and walked away.

"Love you more," he called over his shoulder. Summer remained silent. It was probably true. In the next moment Summer pinched herself. She didn't know what had gotten into her lately; she was constantly second-guessing her relationship with Luke, and her love for him as well. But there shouldn't have been any doubts in her mind – there was nobody else who could possibly belong to her heart…

Seth drove along the highway, not sure where he was going and not caring where the road took him. He'd blown it. All those years of avoiding Summer and his daughter – his precious flesh – had paid off…but not in a good way. Brianna hated him, considered some other man to be her father. And Summer – surely she agreed with Brianna, whether or not she said the words out loud. How could she not? She'd made it pretty clear that she despised Seth, especially after what he'd done…

Okay. It was over. She'd enticed him and Seth had tried to resist. Really, he did. And then, when he'd tried to come clean about the whole thing, what had Summer done? She'd thrown him out, threatened to kill him (although he knew she probably wouldn't go _that_ far). Seth wasn't so sure that maiming was out of the question in Summer's mind, though.

Seth's cell phone rang, saving him from his ever-present conscience. There wasn't a day when he didn't think about that night, didn't wish that he could go back and change things.

"Hello?"

"Seth…" it was Summer. Shit. She always chose the worst moments in which to call him. And bug him. This weekend was turning into a disaster.

Maybe everyone would be happier if Seth didn't go to Brianna's wedding. He'd change his flight to an earlier one, preferably tomorrow morning, and would be out of everyone's way within a few hours.

"You know what, Summer? Tell Brianna I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it to the wedding. I know I won't be missed, anyways." Seth gave a passing car the finger as the driver honked the horn furiously.

"Seth…she feels terrible. _I _feel terrible." Summer took a deep breath and inhaled cigarette smoke. Those damned valets were always sneaking cigarettes. She coughed and glared at the nearest country club employee.

"Why the hell do you feel terrible? Because you didn't have the chance to say it yourself? I know I've fucked up my relationship with Brianna, and you, believe me, I know it. I guess I'm just paying for my mistake."

Summer didn't want to say the next words. She really didn't, but they buzzed about in her mouth like bees and she was afraid they'd sting her if she didn't release them. Because with the words she'd be releasing a plethora of buried emotions, ones she was positive would complicate things.

"I feel terrible because I still care about you, Seth. And Cohen? I think you've paid for your mistake at least ten times over. But I guess you don't want to hear this…I just thought…okay, have a safe trip home. I'll tell Brianna you're not coming. Goodbye, Seth." Her voice shook and she hung up the phone, surprised to find tears on her face. Had she really had the guts to say all of that to Seth?

Were the words true? There was no doubt in Summer's mind now that she still cared about Seth. And obviously she cared about him a lot. It just perplexed her, how Seth could come flying into her life after two decades of too few visits and change her mind. Just like that.

There was another problem at hand – Lucas. Summer loved Luke, but she there had always been something about him she didn't like. And now she knew. He wasn't Seth, her ex-husband. And while it all made absolutely no sense in Summer's mind, because, after all, she'd already tried being married to Seth and it hadn't worked, she knew that she'd probably never stopped loving Seth.

Forgiving him…that was another story.

Summer needed to talk to someone. Someone who knew both her and Seth very well but could offer unbiased advice.

Enter Ryan Atwood. He was number three on Summer's speed dial. She listened to the ring, interspersed by buzzing, and knew that he was on the other line. Finally he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ryan, it's Summer."

"Hey…uh, can I call you back? I'm on the other line."

"With who? You have no friends but me…" and Cohen…Summer thought bitterly.

"Very funny. Listen, I'll call you back later."

"Fine." As soon as she hung up the phone she said, "Sneaky bastard." But she wasn't talking about Ryan.

"Seth? I'm back," Ryan said after hanging up with Summer.

"Who was that? On the other line, I mean," Seth demanded to know. "You have no friends but me…" And Summer. Damn. They had had exactly the same idea. "Nevermind. So, let's get back to the matter at hand."

Summer waited patiently for two minutes before dialing Ryan's number again.

"Hold on, Seth." Ryan put Seth on hold. "Yes, Summer?"

"Are you finished?"

"Do you think I am?"

"Call me back _before_ ten-thirty, Ryan." Summer hung up. Damn that Cohen. Why did he have to go stealing her ideas after all these years? Still, it warmed her heart a few degrees to know that Seth was probably pouring his heart out to Ryan, just as she would soon do.


End file.
